The Chronicles of Rose
by EC-Chan
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my sister a couple of years ago. During the time of the rise of the empire one girl struggles to find her place.


The Chronicles of Rose Daemon Baccara

by: Evil Child

Disclaimer: don't own sw...okay?

AN: this story was written as a present for my sister that i wrote a couple years ago... it's pretty graphic in the begining so you might want to skip over the first chapter... um... i dunno... as always flames are welcome ;p

Prologue: 

_"Sister!" His breathe hitched in his throat as he threw himself to his sister's side- he had come too late. She smiled shakily up at him, holding up her green bladed lightsaber in shaky triumph._ _"I t-took care of him," Her grinned deepened so that it seemed almost to belong to a maniac. _ He had come too late to save her "_What's wrong brother?" She asked, seeming to be confused. "Wasn't this what you wanted in the end? Me dead and you to carry on the name of the Jedi in peace?"_ "_What are you talking about?" He hissed. She stared at him, her eyes a bit unfocused as if she were in some sort of dream-like state. "I never wanted this! I want you alive, by my side! You should know that!"_ "_But if I survived this battle, brother, then I'd have been your better," She said, her smile turning into a frown. "Wouldn't you have hated me?"_ "_Hate my own sister? My flesh? My own blood?" He stared at her as if she were crazy. "I would have been proud- I've always been proud of you."_ "_No," She said, shaking her head but regretted it afterwards because her vision swam. She ignored it though. "But let's forget about the past brother. Forget about me. Yes. That would be the best."_ _He snorted. "To think that you- always the drama queen would want me to forget about your life instead of carrying it on in my heart so that you won't be forgotten. Our destinies are forever entwined- do you not realize that, my dear sister? Do you understand the meaning?"_ _She shook her head in confusion, her hair spilling across her face and her eyes fading a bit more._ "_It means that it doesn't matter that you're going to die here, right now- in our next life we will meet again," He smiled down gently at her, pressing a hand against her now growing cool cheek. "No matter when or where- we'll meet again and I promise that this time I'll protect you better."_ "_I don't need protection," She said, trying to sit up, waving away his protests. "It's just a scratch. I don't want to hear any more of your religious mania anymore. Did I not tell you that last time?"_ "_Yes, but this will be the last time I speak of it to you in this life, so I beg of you to let me speak," He pleaded with her. After a moment she relented and he gently pushed her back down to her previous position. "In your next life you'll forget about this time- this place. But I will remember so do not worry. I will always remember my dear sister. I will always remember."_ _She rolled her eyes at him, and he smiled softly. And with one last cough and sputter, her body stiffened and her eyes widened in a look of surprise that all dead bodies have in similar before their eyelids are softly closed by a loved one._ _The boy straightened before bending low over his sister, smiling when he heard the sounds of a new child coming into the world, though it was in a far off place where he would never reach her in his lifetime. But in the next…_ "_We will meet again, sister," He said, and stood shakily to his feet. "We will meet again."_

Chapter 1:

The Conclusion

of the

Beginning 

I can't remember a time when I wasn't beaten raw every day of the week and I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing anymore. Pain is the only constant thing in my world- the only thing I can depend on to caress me gently every night when I'm finally left to my empty life.

It's my companion: my ever gentle lover that whispers to me throughout the day- the only thing that's lasted practically forever. It doesn't change or spite me, and more importantly it's my anchor to sanity, allowing me to embrace it with open arms.

"Bitch," His voice snapped me out of my blissful thoughts like a crack of a vibrochain. It came then- the sweetness of pain stabbing my back and I wallowed in it greedily. Only his words caused the type of pain that I couldn't deal with- the kind of stabs that left aches in my heart and made me hungry to please him. He snarled at me then, "You haven't been performing for the clients properly- they're upset with you. Useless whore! After all I've done for you- this is how you repay me in return?"

I whimpered at his tone, pleading silently for him to beat me and get it over with- to send the fire of molten hot pain down my back as I deserved. I had failed him again- I would always fail him. Could I never get it right…?

He glared down at me, his lips snarled in anger. He looked like a dog- growling and biting at his prey and I could only hope that he would hurt me and get it over with. The wait before the beating was always this unbearable- I needed the pain now, but he cruelly held it back just long enough for it to hurt more terribly then anything else, I supposed, at that moment he could do. Little did I know that my world was about to get much, much worse.

"Maybe I should show you how it's done," he growled bending over to lightly stroke my cheek. I reeled backwards, noting with a deranged sort of sadness and fear when the vibrochain fell from his hand. His next words were almost tender, but there was a sneering tone underneath it that made my head reel, "What's wrong my little whore? I think it's about time I taught you a few tricks."

I whimpered, not wanting him to act this way. It was wrong- that's all I knew. It was very very wrong, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I looked longingly at the vibrochain, wishing that this change had never happened. Had he finally decided to be cruel enough to take the one thing that has always been there for me- my silent companion- away?

"Of course there are many ways that can be useful in this lesson too," He smirked wickedly. "Yes, many ways indeed and I'll teach my little whore very **very** well."

I almost retched when he moved closer and pinned me to the ground. He pulled his head close to my ear as he straddled his large body over me and whispered, "It'll be quicker if you're a nice little girl and later you'll be able to please the customers with the tricks you learn."

I wanted to struggle- I wanted for him to stop. I wanted the pain so badly that it hurt, but somehow he had thrown invisible chains over me and my body refused to move…plus I didn't know if I really _wanted _to move. He had promised pain and how was this any different then one of the men he led into my room every night for me to please…?

Plus…he'll accept me as his daughter if I obey his every command. Even if he stopped the caress of pain- it was worth losing it if he accepted me. If anyone accepted me. How could it not be worth losing my only friend if the world accepted me…? And plus he had promised that he'd let pain come back- so what was I worried about?

"Good," He said huskily, his hand rubbing up and down my arm soothingly. "Be a good little whore."

I woke up in my bed with my whole body throbbing. After he had declared the lesson over he ordered me to return to my room and wait until the man now resting beside me came. He had told me that it was my duty to practice what I had just been taught and I had done it gladly for the first time, because pain was involved.

Yes pain. I hadn't lost it after all. Sweet pain that surrounded me like a blanket throughout the night until the man sleeping by me peacefully now whimpered in protest. Now though. Now I was paying for swimming in it a little too long, but I didn't care.

Grinning broadly, I slipped out of the room to begin my nightly excursion. Night was always when his genuine profession began so that he could remain unsuspected in his real line of work. The Emperor still wasn't widely respected on Namibe and since he threatened so many times to send in Stormtroupers to "quiet down" the riots and petitions to fight for freedom on this planet not very well liked.

Only he would have the audacity to not only side with the Emperor instead of his own people, but craft weapons for the ghastly man- only _he_ would rally a few of his daytime clients to his side by giving them free rooms and all that comes with them. Only _he_ would use his own daughter as an extra bonus. And only _he_ would yell at me, his daughter, for refusing to be the bait until he beat that refusal out of me.

In some eyes he was a cruel heartless man, but to me he was the one person who mattered in the world. I had to make him accept me- I had to make him _love_ me. Even though he let some cold hard stranger take my virginity and beat me and yelled and…there were countless things I let him do to me, but he didn't accept me. But through all of this he did give me pain and he would, I was determined, give me love. Not the kind of love that was given- or rather taken- from me tonight, but the love a father gives to his daughter.

Pain didn't rake my body tonight- wounds deeper then pain that had not been allowed to scar over shook me as I walked stiffly to the door. I stood there for a moment and then turned slightly to grab a knife I had stolen from one of the men who were countlessly entering my room- it served me well and allowed pain to come joyfully so I could savor the blood which poured out my wounds.

I was very careful to keep the knife away from areas that would be discovered from my father or anyone else- if anyone complained then it would be taken away from me and I couldn't bear the thought. With a twisted grin, I savored the pain coming from my wrist and watched silently as the blood slide down my bruised hand.

Then, just before it was about to touch my clothes or fall onto the carpet I began licking the blood- relishing the metal taste in my mouth and when I finally reached the cut I sucked on it for a moment and then allowed it to scab over. I didn't have time to cut myself again so with a sigh I rehid the knife and left for my prowl. The pain would have to last until I came back.

"Tomorrow," The man promised smoothly- too smoothly. If I could see he was biding for time, then what did _he_ see behind those too-clear blue eyes? I could just imagine what this sleek-backed haired man would feel like when he twisted his arms around the poor man's throat. My mouth watered silently for that kind of pain and I had to firmly brace my arms on the bars so I didn't fling myself forward and beg for it.

"I smell a rat," He said evenly, his liquid voice effectively turning the man to butter. "You know just as I that the rebels are fools, yet you try to wedge yourself into their inner circle to feed them information about me. Don't look so surprised. I have my own rats and they've been telling me the most peculiar stories about your little adventures."

"S-sir," His head was bowed and his hands clapped together as if in prayer. "I was only trying to gather information for you…to…to pay off the debt I owe you! I didn't…know about your…people already in the court…! I thought if they trusted me…then I'd be able to…give you more information-."  
"Fool," He spit on the man. "You deserve to be part of them, but I think I'll give you one more chance- though I don't see why I should bother. Tomorrow. That's all you have. Bring it to me or else I won't be so considerate when I reevaluate your case. Go."

The man blinked as if amazed by his own fortune and then turned and ran, loosing what was left of his dignity in doing so. I glared at his retreating form, my own blazing with anger and hate before turning my attention back to him.

He was already talking lowly with his people about another situation. It seemed that the reason why he spared that vermin would remain unknown for now. With a sigh, I sat back and continued to watch the activities below me.

I stirred only when he called for his newest weapon to be brought forth, which turned out to be a sword made of a metal that would actually stay intake when hit with a lightsaber. They had been working on it for months and I had been waiting breathlessly for it to be completed. If I could….but no. The sword would never belong to me.

"The lightsaber…?" He waited expectantly- a bit exasperated. A lightsaber…they had actually gotten their hands on an actual lightsaber to test the sword out with? My stomach fluttered with queasiness. "Good. Have you tested it out yet?"  
"We've been waiting for you sir," the leader of his people took the liberty to answer. "And…there's no one that can wield a lightsaber amongst us anyway. How…?"

"Daemon," His voice was calm, controlled, and commanding. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. He…knew I was here! And using…my middle name. The boy name. The name he had so wanted to give his son, but knew he couldn't so he was Forced to give it to me instead. "Come here please."

There was almost a loving tone in his voice and it stirred up a hope in me like none other. Had he finally accepted me…? No. If he had then he'd call me by my first name. My girl name. Rose. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time- the name of a female warrior.

But…still. It was a start.

I felt my legs unbend even before I made the conscious decision to jump from the overseeing deck and onto the floor in front of him. Only when I was there and the lightsaber hilt handed to me did I realize that I couldn't do what was expected of me.

I stared at him for a moment, uncertainty clouding my vision. He nodded curtly, waiting for me to ignite the blade as he held his own blade in front of him. For a long moment we stood there like that until I decided I didn't cared if I killed myself with the lightsaber as long as I had it in my hand, he was looking at me with those strong proud eyes, and pain was by my side hovering in a corner until I summoned it. What did I have to worry about?

I pressed the button. The red blade sprung to life and before I had a second to think his sword was swinging down on top of me. I blocked it without thinking- my skills coming from my reflexes…my self defense mechanisms. No wonder he felt safe fighting me- I could never hurt him. He was the one always hurting me.

It was only a few minutes later when he drew back and grunted in satisfaction before throwing the sword like it was as light as a toothpick straight into the man who had been the leader of the people's heart. I pressed the button on the red lightsaber, immediately feeling the lose of warmth.

Pain left only then. I hadn't summoned it once to my eternal regret. My sword work must have either been flawless or he had been hesitant to hurt me with all these eyes watching us though he could easily blame it on a miscalculation.

He stepped closer and said lowly, "You did well little whore, you did well," before pressing my neck and making pain leap into me eagerly before I fell into the darkness of eternal bliss.

Daemon Baccara held his daughter in his arms proudly as he finished his business with the people. She had surprised him too many times in her short life- if only she had been born a man…they would have made a great team.

But girls were different- especially in this age and there wasn't much he could do for her that he wasn't already doing. The beatings, making her a whore…everything he did was part of his master plan. If he could make her addicted to pain and not pleasure then she'd be worth something to the Emperor.

All the skills she had were his doing and so were the weaknesses. He had never taught her to fight with a saber, he had instead engraved the skill into her mind like many others. She would make the perfect soldier for the emperor- completely under his control so easily…yet it would be hard for an enemy to manipulate her to the other side if not downright impossible.

He made sure of that. Just as he made sure that the Emperor would be the only one able to control her. Not even he would be able to by the time he was through with this business…when the rat comes back it will all be finished and started at the same time.

He turned away from the people so they wouldn't see the sad smile that crossed his face just then- so they wouldn't see the layers he so carefully put up each morning crumple at the thought of what was to come…how much his namesake would suffer in the future because of him.

"That is enough for tonight," His voice was low and just as controlled as it usually was though his lips were trembling as he spoke. When he heard the people begin to disperse with no questions asked he began to walk away, holding his precious bundle tightly to him.

Her room was dark and there was already an occupant in the bed. The signs of sex and blood were obvious and he winced at the reminder of the "lesson" earlier that day. But it had to be done. He wanted desperately to wake the man up and kick him out of the room, but this was her training and if he kicked the man out now…no.

'I'm sorry Daemon. Rose. I'm sorry for bringing you into this world and being unable to protect you in any way but this,' He stared down at his daughter, remorse shining in his eyes. He spoke the next words out loud unintentionally, "This is the only way I know how I can protect you."

She stirred in his arms and he took it as his cue to set her down gently and leave. The man beside her immediately pulled her into his arms sleepily. Damn him. Why is this the only way…!

The words had been impressed into my mind somewhere amidst my dreamless sleep. It had been his voice, but not…the words were too kind. Too warm and sad at the same time. How could I dream up such kind words coming from his mouth? How could I long for him to really say them…to apologies for the beatings for…everything?

With a groan I pulled herself the rest of the way out of the shackles of sleep and groaned again when I realized the man was still in bed next to me. Wait. In bed…? He had actually brought me to bed…?

"I should ask for you every time I come," The man tried to whisper seductively in my ear. I almost laughed- to think that he actually thought that he made my blood boil at the sound of that pitiful voice. Weakling. "They've been lying when they say your bad. You're the best lay I've ever had…!"

"Are you trying to complement me?" My voice was full of a merry melody and I liked the reaction in his body. I never knew that having this kind of power over a male would be this fun! Letting out a loose chilling giggle, I tumbled out of bed and dressed unabashedly in front of him- after all there wasn't anything new to see. I laughed when I saw his reaction, glad that I had chosen to dress in one of the 'whore' clothes _he_ had given to me for a present.

"I'll pay you whatever you want," the man gulped and pulled out his small electronic balance card. I eyed him suspiciously, walking over and climbing on top of him- positioning myself just right so that I could see and feel his desire. Yes. It was so much fun to toy with weak fools like this…too much fun.

"Anything?" I purred in his ear and was rewarded with the card being dropped onto the floor and the man's bobbing head as I pressed myself a little more into him. "My price…is pain."

"Pain…?" His voice trembled.

"Yes," I stared at him consideringly. "I don't need your money. And it won't hurt you…much. think of what you're getting in return."

My hand slipped under the sheet and gently, persuasively, rolled up and down his leg. Uncertainty was washed from his face and want took over. He nodded greedily and I smiled. Simpleminded fool.

The pain washed over me in molten red pangs. I laid on the bed bloody and naked. Maybe I had taken things a little too far. Turning my head slightly I saw the man's body on the floor- a bloody corpse. Would _he_ be upset when he saw…? Should I tell him that it was an accident…or claim that he tried to take me while I was vulnerable in my sleep and I had killed him because…why?

I was in trouble and I knew it, but I turned away from the corpse and clung to the pain anyway. It was too good. Too sweet. I wanted more- I needed more. But I couldn't repeat a performance like this. I couldn't kill every man that was sent to this room. He would surely kill me before my thirst for pain was satisfied.

Would I get a mere beating for this…or something more? Another lesson? I almost shuddered at the thought. I could deal with being a whore…as long as _he_ didn't want me like that. But he did. And there was nothing I could do to stop him. I would just perform, perform, perform. His little puppet.

Growling with frustration, I dropped from my bed almost falling to the floor when the pain intensified, but after a moment I steadied and embraced the intensified pain. The man was still bleeding. I bent over and felt if the blood was still warm before bending over and drinking deeply.

I stood up straight, savoring the metal taste in my mouth mixed with the remembrance of this mans skin pinned against mine- his hot body-. I stopped the memories before they overtook my and filed them away quickly to the darkest recess in my mind.

The blood…could it have been because I drunk someone else's that those memories had rushed forth like that even though I had long since erased them from my mind…? I stared at the naked bleeding man considerably before cautiously taking another taste. The same affect.

Interesting. Instead of sending the memory away this time I embraced it and saw that yes indeed it was his memory and not my own. For the third time I bent low over his carcass- only this time I bit freshly into his skin and altered the memory to something that would make his death look like an accident.

I pulled away for real this time, licking my lips to get rid of the blood stains and pulling my slut clothes back on again. There was need today to be my most appealing, but being able to seduce this idiot didn't really mean anything.

A shower would be nice right about now, but I wasn't stupid enough to take my one weapon away- the stench of sex and blood that now clung to me. And why shouldn't it? Look at what I am- it's fitting really. I smirked sardonically.

I stopped dead in my tracks before I reached for the door handle. If the bastard's blood told what happened then…did mine? Would he take it? I couldn't take the chance that he wouldn't. I didn't understand the blood, but somehow I knew exactly what to do to change the version of events. I pulled my right arm to my mouth and tore at the skin.

My own blood was sweet nectar that slid warmly down my throat and tickled my belly. I had to stop myself from drinking more. Nothing had happened when I drunk it- no annoying memories of what had happened. Was it because I was drinking my own blood…or the man just had special powers…?

Shrugging I decided my best bet would be not to let him close enough to bite me right away, since I had no idea how to change my own blood so it wouldn't betray me. Of course I had no control over him and had to do everything that was asked of me…

I moved to the door again, but this time he slammed it into me and sent me flying across the room. Landing on the dead man, I choked on the blood poring from my nose. He stared at me for a moment consideringly before turning to the body underneath me.

"What have you done little whore?" His voice was barely controlled and I shrank back bumping into the wall. He bent over the man and took a little of his blood. He was silent for a moment staring at me. Then he growled lowly, his face a mask of rage and hate, "You little bitch. Do you have any idea who this man is…? No. Of course not. You're too stupid to understand- too stupid to realize that maybe I send important people to you as their special bonus? Don't turn your back to me! I'm not going to hurt much more then your back this time. I've held back since you first sprung into puberty, but maybe it's time for me to remind you what _real_ pain feels like."

Despite my fear, my body shook with anticipation. I wanted him to beat me- I wanted him to hurt me so much that blackness over takes me- even if I rather stay awake and swim in the pain for eternity. I wanted this punishment.

He must have seen it in my eyes, because he now was standing over me- staring consideringly down at my whore clothes. He looked me up and down a few times as if considering his prey and then smiled.

"The beating is postponed my little whore," He said, his voice merry. "Now that you _have _reached puberty there are more ways to hurt you then just a beating. Get on the bed and take off your clothes."

I whimpered, not wanting this to happen again. I didn't want a repeat performance of yesterday…no this was the punishment I didn't want and he obviously knew that. When I didn't move to do his bidding he grabbed me Forcefully and threw me onto the bed before tearing my clothes off and leaving me to whimper as he prepared himself to punish me excessively.

My whole body ached by the time he stopped. He had torn at the wounds made by the dead man on the floor yesterday night and today and dug them deeper then I ever imagined that he would dare. I had lost so much blood in the past few hours that I was dizzy and knew I couldn't walk if I wanted to. But instead of stopping my punishment there he threw my naked and openly bleeding body to the floor before redressing himself.

"You made a poor performance today my little whore," he taunted me. "I expected better of you. Especially when it seems you had so much practice since our lesson yesterday. No matter."

I whimpered when he reached down and dug his nail into one of my open wounds. He grinned eerily down at me before tearing it across my stomach. The pain was intense and I almost screamed. Why wasn't I able to embrace it? Why couldn't I enjoy it…?

He chuckled lightly and I stared up at him. Then I knew. Somehow I knew perfectly well what was happening- he had made it so that I was unable to embrace pain for the time being. He had cut me off from my only friend as punishment. He knew. He understood that this hurt me more then anything else he could do to me.

He laughed loudly boomingly and I knew he knew I had figured out what he had done. But I couldn't hate him for even this…how could I?

Out of no where a vibroblade was in his hand and his mouth was over mine- biting into my lip and then my tongue before he stepped back to begin the beating. For the first time in my life I cried out in anguished pain each time the whip hit my already bleeding stomach.

I didn't know how many times it hit me or when I lost my connection to the world and rational thought had long since left me. It was only when he stopped for a moment, staring at me consideringly before flipping me over when I realized something- he was refusing to let me faint.

I almost screamed my protest but the whip hit my back that very moment and I did scream- my loudest scream yet in fact. It was filled with rage and pain and for a moment something flashed across his face, but I didn't have time to process that look or file it away in my mind because he raised the whip and hit me harder then before across the back.

It lasted for hours and only after he placed the last blow on my upper back did he allow me to pass into the darkness before, I hope, letting pain's pleasure coming back to me.

Daemon shuddered when he took a closer look at his daughter's body. His stomach was queasy just looking at it, but he gritted his teeth anyway and began to attach the synthetic skin to her numerous cuts. It only took a few minutes, but when he was done he knew there was only one thing left to do.

He bent over his naked daughter and bit deeply into her neck. The blood was warm and a delicacy that soothed his throat and settled in his stomach. The images that came to him, however, appalled him. How…how did she become part sadist in such a short time…? The Emperor… He took in a shaky breath. The Emperor would still be able to deal with this sudden change.

Licking the last traces of her blood from his lips he clothed her in her only outfit that wasn't for the bed and for the second and final instance bent low over her. It was time for her to leave this place once and for all.

She would always be welcomed at a Night House because of his training- so he wasn't worried about her sleeping in gutters and living off what someone else threw into their trash or anything. He had done everything he could for her and she would live the only life he was sure would be kept by the Emperor no matter what happened.

Today was the day she would be set free from this house- this beginning…set free from her father and able to choose to live the way he planned for her to live. Now there was only one thing left to do. With a weary sigh Daemon summoned the sword that had been resting outside the door to his hand and tucked it gently in his daughter's tight grip.

Then he took a deep breath and plunged into the recesses of his mind, grouping about to summon the exact piece of information he wanted into engrave in her mind. He had done this countless times before, but this time was different because he knew it would be the last time he saw her like this- was able to play with her mind any way he choose.

Something damp fell on the hand that rested lightly on her delicate breast. He knew without looking what it was and reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. She was only fourteen…and yet look at her- so mentally ill and fragile and it was all his fault. It was all the one man who was supposed to protect her's fault.

Gasping for breath, I broke the surface of my dream world quickly. It felt like someone had an invisible hold on my throat and nothing I could do would let air slid into my lungs. I clawed at my neck choking on coughs and sputters that weren't allowed to come out.

My heart beat rapidly and just when blackness was creeping into my vision the invisible hold was broken. I fell to the ground clutching my neck and gasping for the air that had been deprived from me for the last minute or longer.

It took me a minute laying there to realize that pain was back with me- that I could sink into its embrace and be all right. I smiled, licking my lips, and waited for my chest to stop heaving. When I could focus on my surroundings I opened my eyes to see him standing over me- waiting.

Eyes widening, I hurried to stand up shakily and face him silently. He kept staring at me for a moment until I was breathing wholly properly again and then rested a hand on my shoulder. Words sprang into my mind- his voice throbbing painfully too loud in my head. I wanted to scream and reel away clutching my head, but instead I embraced this new pain and listened respectfully.

'Daemon- there's a ship waiting for you at the loading bay,' He said- emotions clouding his voice. I stared at him for a minute…him showing emotion? What was wrong? 'Go to Courasant. There's a Night House there that will welcome you without question on the lowest level. A man will meet you there and bring you to our master. You'll be safe.'

"What-?" I started to protest, but with a wave of his hand I found that my mouth wasn't responding to my commands.

'The sword will protect you.' He nodded to the saber clutched in my hand. I stared at it- realizing for the first time it was there. 'And this,' he held out the lightsaber. 'Don't use it unless you're told too. Too many people will kill you for it. Now leave.'

I shook my head, but felt my hand reach out to take the lightsaber and tuck it in my inside pocket by it's own will. He turned and left, the door closing behind him. I stood there for a moment until I heard his voice snap me out of my stillness.

'Remember that a rose seems beautiful and ill guarded when first approached, but when someone tries to pick it he is stabbed by hidden thorns,' The voice was soft, comforting- like gentle waves hitting the beach. 'Go Rose before they find and kill you too.'

Jarred by his last words to me, I jumped over the railing and for the first time realized that I was in the dark alleyway behind my home. I broke into a run when I heard the explosion behind me, my mind still contemplating his words and the softness of them. Why…?

Chapter 2:

Disobedient

Daughter 

The loading bay was dark and deserted by the time I made it there. There was no way I was going to be able to be allowed to leave in the middle of the night, but when I thought back to my burnt home I knew there was no way I would be able to stay here either.

With a resigned sigh, I trudged through the shipyard only to stop a moment later thoroughly confused. He never told me which one…just to come here. How am I supposed to figure out the one I'm supposed to leave in…?

"And what might a little mite like yourself be wandering around here for…?" I turned sharply to see a strange figure in the shadows. Backing away slowly, I cautiously turned and began to walk quickly away, but he called me back sharply. "Daemon it be?"

Eyes widening in shock, I whirled around to stare at the shadowed covered male. "How…?"

"Your father told me to wait for you," He taunted me softly. "You seem a little young to be a whore…but I suppose Daemon would have his daughter- his _namesake_ start young."

I merely stared at him, the facts registering in my mind, but my heart suddenly weary. In that brief instant I realized that I didn't want to play this game anymore…but what other choice did I have?

"You okay girl?" He chuckled after he said that so I already knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth. Always the same these men are… "We need you well for the trip. Your father did give us a bit of money, but that only insures safe passage. We're going to probably be calling on your 'services' quite a few times during the voyage. I've been assured that you deliver."

"How long will it take?" I asked, not really caring for this man. He stepped out from the shadows and began circling me- eyeing me up and down. After a few minutes he stepped back with a grunt of approval. Only then did I ask my question again- I was only too used to this kind of treatment.

"A couple of weeks- two at most," His tongue traced the line of his bottom mouth as he thought. "We'll make a couple of stops of course. I'll be sure that you're protected-."

"I need no protection," I cut him off, my eyes blazing with hate.

"Uh, oh course you don't," The short man took a tiny step back betraying his sudden uneasiness. I almost smiled. "Anyway, we'll stay a day or two at each port for the men to taste the women. Any Dark House will take you in for a few nights no problem and I was told to tell you that you have credits in the bank…Daemon said that you'd know how to get it."

He said the last sentence when he noticed my mystified glance. Since when did I ever have credits in the bank or did he put them there…? And how am I supposed to know the password? But as soon as I thought that a password did pop into my mind and I felt my eyes widen in disbelief.

"Well I think that's it. I'll just bring you abroad and introduce you to the crew," He showed his yellow teeth in a twisted grin before linking his arm with mine and half dragging me to a ship in the far corner. "We'll leave in the morning, but everyone's sleeping on the ship tonight because we're installing and testing some fresh equipment we got at the last minute."

I didn't have to ask the real reason- it was only too obvious. This crew spent its nights either on the ship or in a Dark House. They weren't used to anything else and didn't _want _to try anything new. The only reason they weren't in the explosion was probably because of him…my father. Strange- I've never called him that in my mind.

I allowed myself to be lead into the ship and introduced one by one to the crew. As I expected most were middle aged men whose eyes drank in my young body eagerly. I even recognized a few from the Dark House. There was only one young man, a boy really, there and he eyed me with not want but disgust. My stomach fluttered out of shame when he met my placid stare coldly.

Without thinking I made the decision to avoid this youth at all costs. I didn't listen to the introductions. There was no point since I probably wouldn't talk to them anyway. I've always preferred solitude to talking to horny males.

I sat in a chair, my mind blank, and watched them roll dice to figure out the order they would have me. They were mumbling to each other and they only looked up once from their tight circle to talk to the boy. He shook his head in disgust and walked away, leaving them to shout for him to stay.

I took all this in without letting their words or actions register in my mind. It didn't matter- I knew exactly what was going on and no emptiness could cure _that_. I waited expectantly for one to grab my arm and lead me out of the room- his friends cheering him on, but it had to be hours before the old man who had brought me here touched my arm and then lead me down the hall.

He muttered to me as we walked, but I had already woven myself deep within so nothing could touch me. My body responded the way it should to the man that pulled me into his bed that night, but my mind was elsewhere contemplating my next move on this hidden chessboard.

"Get up slut," hard hands shook me awake, but his cold boyish voice was what snapped me out of the dream-well. I stared at him for a moment consideringly. It was the youth from the day before- the one that I had sworn to avoid. I had never thought that he wouldn't steer clear of _me_. His eyes- crystal blue eyes- matched my own quite effectively as he said coldly, "It's time to strap in for take off."

"Where are we going first?" I didn't know why I asked. It wasn't that important where we were going…unless I wanted to conveniently disappear somewhere during this trip. Did I really want to go to Courasant and meet with whomever my father had planned for me to meet with…?

"Tatooine," He said crisply. There was no emotion in what he presented me except hate and I reluctantly shudder at that thought. What had I done to cause this reaction in him? I've never even spoken with or seen him before yesterday. "I suggest you hurry up and find a seat or our precious cargo may get bruised."

For a moment I considered his words. There were many things that I could say in return, and for some reason I wanted to crush this boy's attitude with cruel words. After a moment I replied, "Show me a seat and I'll sit in it, but I'd rather take the pain."

He stared at me for a moment and I felt a ripple of unease pass through him. Finally he asked tentatively, "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Don't you find it demeaning to be their plaything?" He nodded to the rumpled sheets and the evidence of last night. I stared at the bed blankly, unable to hide my disgust for the first time in my life.

"I don't normally have time to think about it," I crossed my arms to make myself feel less vulnerable. "Last night…I don't even remember what happened."

"You…blocked it out?"

I nodded my head slightly. "I normally do that at…home, but this time was the first time I did it before…sleeping."  
"You…didn't hear anything that was said last night?"

"Oh I understood enough," I wrinkled my nose and he laughed. "Horny old men…aren't they?"

"If you don't like being a whore, then…why do it?"  
"My father…" I trailed off and his eyes widened in understanding. For the moment his guard was down and I noted with a small smile how cute and exactly how young he was under the coat of hatred. Did he have that wall up for everyone? Or just whores…?

"Did he beat you?"

I stared at him for a moment, an amused smile curling my lips. Did he beat me, I repeated in my head sarcastically rolling my eyes. If he only knew…

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-."  
"It's fine," I grinned and held out my hand. For the first time I noticed both my lack of clothing and that the cuts on my wrist were gone. Synthetic skin. He took my hand firmly. For a moment there was silence, and then… I don't know what made me say it. Was it because he gave it to the captain? Or was it my own childish desire to please him even after his death? It doesn't really matter. It was just that at this point there's no turning back. "My name's Daemon."

Now and forevermore on this ship- this is what they'll call me. My father's name. The name he gave me only because there was no hope of any boy coming after me.

"I'm Danny."

I stared down at my stomach, slightly uneasy with what I saw. Somehow the synthetic skin hadn't held and it melted during takeoff. No one had noticed because I didn't bring it to their attention, but the blood on my seat was evidence enough.

I looked back up at the mirror in front of me and realized with sudden dread that the reason the synthetic skin hadn't taken hold was probably because I hadn't been put in a bacta tank in the first place. Synthetic skin was something that took the galaxy by storm a few years ago when it was invented, but it unfortunately still wasn't as good as a day in one of the more expensive tanks.

Now it looked like if there wasn't a very unlikely bacta tank on this ship then I'd have to stop the bleeding the old fashion way and I wasn't looking forward to it to say the least. I didn't have to be told that this would be bad for business and I didn't want one of the old geezers to remind me or watch me with pity in their eyes.

I liked the fact that I would have a scar even if I would suffer for it in the future. Smirking at myself through the mirror, I picked up a wash cloth and held it as well as I could over the wound. The scar would be long and thin- starting from the left of my belly button and pulled diagonally upward to under my right breast.

Briefly I noted my appearance with little care. I had taken my shirt off to get a better look at my stomach so my whole upper body was exposed because he hadn't deemed it necessary to fasten a bra around me. But I still had on my baggy jeans that were hand-me-downs from him. My blood red hair that reached down to my mid-back was pulled up into a sloppy pony tail.

With a sigh, I turned away from my reflection and my ice blue eyes- the one thing that all Namibians have in common besides their beige skin tone- meeting an inquisitive pair of others. The boy…Danny. Why is he turning up now of all times?

She watched him take in her half-naked appearance, but it didn't surprise him since he had seen more that morning. His eyes only widened when he saw the bloody towel I was clutching. He seemed to be holding his breath when he gently coaxed my hand away from the cut, taking in an angry shaky breath when he saw it.

"Who did this to you?" His clear blue eyes turned even icier with rage. "Who would _dare_ to do this to you…?"  
"My father," I smiled quietly at how protective he had suddenly become of me. What did he think he would or even could do if one of these men decided to hurt me? "He put synthetic skin over it, but it melted when we took off…I think it was too deep."

"He would have had to…" His eyes widened with understanding as he trailed off. After a moment he croaked, "I see. As the medical officer I'll see to that wound. Why don't you lie down on your bed and wait for me while I go get some supplies…?"

In answer I climbed onto the king size bed and waited quietly for his return. This was the first time I had ever had someone not look at me with want, or in the case of women spite or pity, until him and I was curious why.

When he saw I was situated and quiet he exited the room and closed it softly behind him. As soon as he left I hopped out of bed and returned to the mirror. It wasn't an act of vanity…at least not really. Grinning weakly, I watched myself trace my wound lightly not ready yet to dig into it and feel the exquisite pain. I continued to trace it digging my hand in deeper and deeper until my whole body quivered in pain.

I don't know when it happened- when Danny came back or when I passed out. But when I awoke I was in the king sized bed with the thick covers drawn up over me. Reluctantly I sat up and inspected the stitches. What did he think about finding me on the ground…did he see anything before that?

"Did I do those stitches to your satisfaction?" I whirled around to find that Danny hadn't left the room as I had thought. He stared down at me, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Well…?"  
"When can I take them out…?" I asked, turning my back to him and struggling to put back on my baggy sweatshirt. When he didn't reply I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the only outfit you have?" He asked.

"When can I take them out?"

"I'll check in a couple of days," He waved off my question. "Now- is that your only outfit…? You wore the same thing last night."  
"I didn't have time to pack anything," I shrugged. He actually noticed exactly what I was wearing? What a Sith licker! I shook my head in amused disgust. What was with this boy?

He didn't say anything for a moment and then he walked out of the room, leaving me to wonder what just happened. A minute later he returned with a bundle of clothes and a scarf in his arms. He put them down on my bed.

"They're not much but it should be better then what you're wearing now. Tattooine is too hot for a sweatshirt," was his only explanation for his actions before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.

Only then did I take a good look of what he had given to me. Slut clothes. That's the only way I could describe them. How did he get these…rags? With a growl, I grabbed the clothes and tore off my sweatshirt once again.

The next week or so went by in a blur. Danny proved to be an interesting bundle of contradictions. He would act one way but in the next instant act another. Some times he seemed to understand me better then I even understood myself, but at other times he seemed completely lost.

Myself? I had no idea what to make of him. But it wasn't like I particularly cared either. He was too odd. Too inconceivable. The only reason why I put up with him was because he seemed to want to know me. Not the whore. Me.

So I put up with his oddities, letting him do as he pleased with me and my free time. There was nothing I have to lose. Nothing at all. I've already lost everything. That…and surprisingly he was beginning to wear on me.

The whole situation was beginning to slowly creep its way into a daily routine for me. I could live with this kind of life. That was probably one of the reasons why I stood here now, after having finally reached the destination my father had picked out for me.

"Do you really have to go?" Danny asked wistfully, when they stopped in front of the whore house on Courasant's lowest level.

I turned slightly and smiled at him, "I supposed I don't have to, but my father…"

He looked at the ground, understanding what I meant but not accepting it, "He…beat you right?" True enough, though he has no idea…no there's no reason to defend his actions. I nodded in acknowledgement to his question, ignoring my old insecurities. He plunged on, "And worse! There's no reason to do what he says anymore! He doesn't control you even if death does he?"

"No," I smiled, and then stiffened. He was right of course. But…there was no reason _not_ to go where she had been directed to. But…don't I have a reason to stay? "Fine. I'll stay with the ship. As long as I'm not a whore anymore."

He smiled, "Of course…you can be…my assistant."

And it was decided simply by that. It might sound pathetic to the onlooker. Or even pathetic in my own mind when I think back to it. Hell. It doesn't exactly seem right now. Or natural. But some things in life simply…aren't.

My life did improve after that, though. The captain of the ship reluctantly agreed to take me on as a crew member as long as I didn't bother any of the men. That of course was no problem to me, though I doubted _they_ would stay out of _my_ way.

All in all though, the next few weeks of my new life were like heaven to me. Too bad I'm too good for heaven.

Chapter 3:

Runaway

Apprentice

"You never said that there was a bounty on your head," the captain hissed, his white poofy eyebrows furrowing in disgust. "I agreed when I first took the contract that I wouldn't ask questions, but you're putting my crew in danger. I like you- don't get the idea that I'd turn this money down for _anyone_- I'll give you until tomorrow to pack your things and leave. If you aren't gone by then, then I will drag you before the Emperor himself- do I make myself clear Daemon?"

"Crystal," I drawled. It wasn't his fault, and to be fair he was being overly generous. It wasn't like I was pulling my weight to begin with. So instead of allowing Danny to rush to my side in my defense I held out an arm to silence him.

I hadn't known about the bounty…how could I? I had never thought that the Emperor would be deranged enough to actually care whether I showed up or not. Neither had Danny foreseen this new development, which is surprising since lately he seems to know everything about…well everything.

The other day he had started to talk about some religion that he is part of, and I couldn't help but fall asleep in the middle of it. What did I care about religion? About reincarnation? It doesn't matter to me, especially if I'm not going to remember this lifetime. What's the point of hearing it now when I can hear it in my next lifetime?

"I've been here too long anyway," I concluded when I noticed that the captain was still standing there.

The captain nodded in acknowledgement and then presumably left to attend to his other duties, though I have no doubt he was returning to the whore house. Yes I call it that now, since I'll never go back. At least I don't think I will.

But still…first the home I have known all of my life. Now the home where I've first found acceptance as an individual. What else is left besides the Dark House?

"I'll come with you," Danny offered, breaking into the silence.

"Thank you," I said not turning to look at him. "But I'll be fine by myself."

"Don't be stupid," He snapped. "You have no idea how to survive in this universe- let me at least stay long enough to see you settled in somewhere."

What else could I say to that besides giving in? Nothing, of course. The next day we said our good-byes and left peacefully, determined to find a new way of life no matter what it takes.

Before we could find it, however, a group of bounty hunters tried to ambush us. How they ever found where we were or that I was even on this planet I will never know. But after barely escaping with our lives, I freshly cut my hair and bought dye just to throw them off our trail for a while.

The next few weeks were filled with dodging authorities and other riffraff while desperately trying to find food so that we could survive. If Danny hadn't insisted on coming with me then I would have been caught and dragged before the Emperor a lot sooner that I actually was.

Daniel Warden couldn't help but smile when _she_ came out of the bathroom, her hair died raven black and clad in equally un-Daemon-like clothes. She frowned at him.

"What do you find so amusing?" She asked, hints of anger clouding her voice. His smile broadened- he couldn't help it. Couldn't help it at all. It was just too good being with her again after all these years. To think he had finally found his sister.

"Nothing," He said, but even the low growl she threw in his direction before stamping off couldn't jar the grin off of his face. Force how much he had missed her and her temperament!

And now she was back and he could have her all to himself. He loved his little sister too much…and don't get him wrong. It wasn't that he was _in_-love with her, as in a non-brotherly way. That would be something he could never contemplate, even if they weren't technically brother and sister considering how many times they had been simply friends in the past…but still she was _like_ a sister to him

He truly enjoyed being around her and because of his curse of remembering each of his past lives she was the only joy for him in this long chain of endless conscious eternity. She was his only blessing.

His curse might seem like a blessing to others, and he had heard countless stories of men and women of all races trying to gain immortality. He knew the truth- they already had what the sought, and what their real quest should be to have his curse. But he also knew that even if they achieved their ultimate goal, they would soon tire of it as much as he has.

Everyone is stuck in an endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth. There is no way out of it and actually _knowing_ that he's living over and over again with different chances and opportunities… At first you love it, then you grow bored of it, until finally you simply want to lie down and sleep forever.

That was possible now- to be Cryogenically frozen, and someday he hoped to be allowed to rest peacefully in such a device. But he had made a promise to his sister a long time ago. A promise he intended to keep. And then maybe one day he'll be able to protect her from the universe. He had failed her too many times already.

Even if he was released from this promise he would not allow himself to rest, simply because he felt a responsibility to travel through destiny after destiny with her alongside him.

Smiling firmly in determination now, Danny strode towards the front of the ship they had stolen. He would protect her from the Bounty Hunters. He would have to.

I frowned at Danny when he returned to the front of the spaceship, "We have to land on this planet to get fuel." He nodded, somberly taking a seat beside me. My frown deepened. I had never known him to be so quiet since I first met him. But…it probably isn't my place to ask.

Besides I had other things to worry about. There would no doubt be a few bounty hunters waiting for us when we landed, and I didn't want to even begin to imagine how hard this batch would be to avoid, trick, or simply kill.

If I had known who was waiting for us when we landed this time, I would have known there was no sense in worrying- I was doomed anyway. What difference did it make if I had a few minutes of panic or a few minutes of quiet meditation before whatever fate had in store for me became true.

I had been running, to my consternation, and it had done me no good. There had been no point in not following my father's instructions from the start. What a fool I have become. And now fate has sent his most loyal servant- Darth Vader.

He met us when we exited our ship. I had only heard of him, but everything I had thought to be exaggerated about him was completely true and ten times worse then I had ever deemed possible.

He stood in front of me, his black attire, and matching mask making an imposing figure. He held out an unactivated lightsaber in his right hand, his other arm limp at his side. When he opened his mouth to speak, a deep voice filled the room, perhaps amplified by his mask,

"Rose Daemon Baccara, I have come to collect you. It's time to return to the life that best suits you by the Emperor's side," He said, his breathing coming out harshly. I blinked at him, wondering exactly what kind of life I was 'suited' for. A whore? He didn't seem to be applying that…right? "Come, the Emperor tires of waiting for you."

"She's not going with you, you mother fucker!" an enraged Danny stepped to my side. I held out an arm to stop him and pulled out the sword my father had given me. "…Daemon?"

"What do you think you're doing child? Fight me?" He laughed. "Like you could possibly defeat me with a sword."

"You seem to know a lot about me," I said. "And my father. Didn't he ever mention his invention? This sword works as well as any lightsaber- the only difference is that it isn't as portable."

"But you were never trained with it," He said, and I had the strangest feeling that he was silently laughing at me. I snarled.

"I was trained well enough to take you down no sweat."

Darth Vader smirked at the small form in front of him, not caring that she could not see or sense his amusement. It was laughable after all. He had fought and defeated the most renowned Jedi in the universe, yet she, a child no less, thought that she had a chance to defeat him.

And the most hilarious part of the equation was that she had no idea that she was already soundly defeated. The dark Jedi did not even bother to ignite his lightsaber before motioning for the girl to charge.

She did so, her stride off by a beat and the attack ill-planned. He swatted her sword away as if it were a mere bee buzzing around his ear. She fell back, growling at him fiercely, before attacking him again, this time with more Force behind her blows. Again he swept her blade away as if it were nothing and again she fell back, though this time she was panting.

"Why don't you give it up?" He asked, disdainfully. "You're never going to land a single blow let alone stop me from dragging you before my master."

There was a long silence, where the prospective Jedi apprentice presumably thought out her current position and then, "Fine," The girl straightened, her chin lifting pridefully. "I'll go with you peacefully to meet this Emperor on one condition." There was a long silence, but Vader absolutely refused to ask the question she was undoubtedly waiting for. "If you promise not to kill Danny."

Vader considered this proposition for a moment. It wasn't a bad deal, once he thought about it. It would work better in his favor if she wasn't presented to his master with scorch marks…and what did he care about the boy? More importantly what did the Emperor care? Absolutely nothing.

"Fine."

She nodded as if this mere swish of the head signed their deal and then obediently fell instep behind the dark Jedi.

"Wait," The girl paused, and Vader followed suit, ready to snarl at her to hurry up, but managing to refrain himself from doing so. She sheathed her sword and unlatched it from her belt before throwing it at the boy. He caught it easily, but stared at her questioningly. "To remember me," She smiled, "Thanks for everything Danny."

He blinked at her, his eyes surprisingly filling with tears. "I'll find you. I'll find you again!"

It was too sappy for Vader to handle. That was the only way he could describe the cloud of jumbled emotions that filled him at the moment. He was accustomed to them, and so they annoyed him to no end.

It wasn't that he felt sorry for this duo. It was the boys words. The words he had heard his own love, Padme, echo when he had left her for the dark side. And they bothered him immensely.

This tidal wave of anger and grief was what made him react in the only way possible, he unconsciously reached for the Force and with a small hand motion sent it pummeling at the boy catching him soundly in the chest.

The boy sunk to the ground, his chest heaving as it tried desperately to gain back all of the air it had just lost. The girl, thankfully, said nothing about Vader's outburst, ignoring it as she stonily walked beside him to his ship.

"_It means that it doesn't matter that you're going to die here, right now- in our next life we will meet again," He smiled down gently at her, pressing a hand against her now growing cool cheek. "No matter when or where- we'll meet again and I promise that this time I'll protect you better."_

"_I don't need protection," She said, trying to sit up, waving away his protests. "It's just a scratch."_

Danny groaned, his fist clenching, as he willed the words not to come to his mind right now. Willing the world to fade out of this nightmare and back into reality. Of course neither of his wishes were heard let alone acted upon.

"-_I promise that this time I'll protect you better._"

_I promise._

_I promise._

_I promise_…!

"Daemon…" He whispered, reaching out into the thin air, trying to latch onto the entity that wasn't there. He stumbled.

"_I don't need protection," She said, trying to sit up, waving away his protests. "It's just a scratch."_

"Scratch my ass! You died! You fucking died!" He screamed into the empty air. He fell to the ground panting, before lifting his head and screaming into the starry night, "Why can I never protect you!"

"Maybe because you never tried," someone said, and then a figure hovered over him. He stared at the girl, trying to focus on her face. For some reason it seemed familiar but he was too grief stricken to notice.

"Cassie…?" He managed to ask before his world turned black for the second time that day.

The Emperor sat rigidly on his thrown, his arms clutching the armrests. The girl had been dragged into his chambers, haughty and in a temper, before being thrown at his feet by Vader himself, unable to do anything but crumple to their will.

This was not how he pictured the union of Daemon's daughter to his Jedi would be, to say the least. He had thought that she would thank him for it, since from what he gathered from the girl's father he had made sure that she would fall into his hand without any Force involved. Obviously the man had been mistaken and now there was nothing left to do but do it the usual way.

"Come here my child," He didn't mind, anyway. He liked this way better then always wondering whether her loyalties were real or fact. If he went into her mind once to change something- in this instance her emotions and feelings towards the Empire and to erase whatever had destroyed her father's plan- then he would understand everything about her completely and would never have to worry about making a judgment about the particular person after this once. "Come here, before I grow impatient with you."

She obviously understood what it meant to make an appearance to the Emperor- the fear and exhilaration. Or maybe it was disgust. The proud Sith Lord preferred the former better, and took it as such. Either way she would not move.

Smiling demurely, he reached out a hand and the Force, pulling the small girl to her feet. She walked rigidly to face him, staring at the ground awkwardly. He paused, thinking. Had her father really…?

"Who is she? Is she a new apprentice?" A small voice asked. The Dark Lord of the Sith let go of his grip on the force, surprised, and then angrily looking up to find a small girl standing in the doorway.

"Come in Pharadae," He said, his smile softening as the twelve year old clamored into the room and knelt next to Darth Vader. "Will you take Rose to her room after I'm done with her?"

"Of course master," she said, growing still and solemn. "Whatever you wish- I'll do my best!"

The Dark Lord of the Sith smiled at the small child's obedience and then turned back to the girl whom had stayed in the same place he had left her. This made his smile broaden. She would learn quickly.

Chapter 4:

Shattered Memories,

Conquered

Dreams

"You're awake!" A cheerful voice greeted me as I blinked my eyes open. I took in my surroundings blankly. The room didn't seem familiar, but when I tried to draw up exactly what _was_ familiar, I couldn't call forth the slightest detail. Frowning, I noted that this was odd since _something_ had to be…known? I couldn't have just come into existence…could I have? Of course…I wouldn't know. Someone giggled, "You look just as I felt when I found myself here the first time."

My eyes were drawn now to a girl, who looked only a few years younger then me…but there was no reason I could know this. I couldn't even tell her my age. Did any of this make any sense? Oh well…whatever.

"Can you remember _any_thing?"

"No…nothing."

"That's odd, he usually leaves newcomers with _something_ to orientate themselves with…" The girl frowned. "Do you know where you are at least?"

"No."

"Courasant," She said, nodded as if this meant something. After a moment where I simply gave her a blank look, she rubbed the back of her head and then explained. "It's a planet. Do you know what _that_ is?"

I nodded.

"Well that's a start," She grinned. "I was beginning to wonder how you knew Basic…but then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're quite powerful already, you know…but then I'm getting ahead of myself."

I simply stared at her, completely confused. "What exactly…is going on?"

"You were taken in by the Emperor of this galaxy to become one of his most loyal servants and revered patriots," She laughed at that. "At least that's what I was told to tell you…As for what exactly you'll be doing- fighting of course. After you take the trials-."

"Trials?"

"A test you take to become a full jedi."

"Jedi?"

"A group of…soldiers who protect and nurture the galaxy under the governments tutelage," She explained. "Can I finish what I was saying now?" I nodded. "After you take the trials then you'll be given missions to keep the government from collapsing."

"What sort of things do…we do?"

"Um…well…a large group of Jedi's rebelled against the Emperor in his early days and they continue to try to be a nuisance, so sometimes we're ordered to find and kill them," She said, frowning. "And then we mainly stop civil unrest. But you don't have to worry about any of that for a while. The trials don't happen until you're ready and for that you have to train. Darthy's going to train you as soon as I talk to you and get your armor on. The Emperor said."

"Darthy?"

"Don't call him that," she said quickly. "Padme'll kill you. But…we've reached an understand…sort of," She grinned. "Anyway- you call him Darth Vader or if he'll let you teacher. Anything else you want to know before I help you get ready?"

"Who exactly…are you?"

"I'm like you," She said. "I was taken here from my family…well at least they treated me like family…anyway, I used to be really quiet like you, but I like…well, none of that really matters. I'm here now. And I'm in training. Darthy thinks I'm ready for the trials, but the Emperor won't let me."

"Is there…more like us?"

"Nope," She smiled. "Just us two. And Padme. And Darthy."

"Padme?"

"Darthy's wife," She scrunched her nose. "Don't get on her bad side…she can get scary. She doesn't fight yet, but she's a good politician, and hangs around here a lot because of Darthy. He tolerates her…I dunno why. Anyway Darthy's going to get mad if we don't hurry. So…do you have a lightsaber?"

"A what?"

On the other side of the galaxy, Danny Warder woke with a start screaming Daemon's name in panic.

"I'm jealous," A young women with long flowing blonde hair and tight leather said, her perfectly manicured eyebrows raising slightly in amusement. "Your first words were for that _girl_ and not for me."

"Cassie…?" He blinked at her, his eyes focusing on her slight form. "I haven't seen you since…our last lives. What happened? What took so long?"

"You, you moron," She rolled her eyes at him. "How am I supposed to find you if you're running from the Emperor? What did you do this time?"

"They're searching for all Jedi. Not just me," He glared at her. "I wasn't stupid enough to walk up to Darth Vader and spit in his face this time, thank you very much. Dying like that once is more then good enough for me."

"My fellow fate-sharer," She smiled pleasantly at him for the first time, her white pearly teeth fully revealed with her smile. "Shall we stay together for a time, then?"

"Why would we stay together?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, you obviously need me if you're to get your…what are you calling her now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sister," He gritted his teeth. Don't get him wrong. This women and his fates were so entwined that it was impossible for either to hate the other. It was simply that she was incredibly annoying sometimes. Especially about the fact that he'd rather spend eternity following around this girl…his sister, instead of her- the woman who shared his fate and was far more suitable for him (according to her at least).

But he wasn't looking for that kind of relationship. That's what had made him attach himself to Rose so eagerly- she would never look at him in that light and they were both fine with it. With Cassie, however, she found the possibility enchanting that he and she could actually spend eternity together, watching the future span out at each other's side.

It was too long for Danny…eternity with only one women? Plus the fact that if they broke it off then he would loose her- his…fate-sharer if you will. Anyway, he had long since lost any feelings or want of romance centuries ago.

"Well, you need me to help you get her back from the Sith and you know it," She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Since you're the best woman for the job?" It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Since you always fail to protect her," She said, all humor absent from her face. "I swear its some kind of psychological thing…this chronic failure only when she's concerned. Are you sure you don't love her?"  
"No- of course I don't," He glared at her. "She's my sister."

"Yes, yes," Cassie rolled her eyes. "But what were you calling her when you first met her?"

"I was a romantic fool, then," He spit out. "A fool! She's my sister and nothing more! I _dare_ you to even _try_ to say that again."

"I'll take that as the fever's talking," She said, standing up. "I'll be outside by the river. Come out when you're ready to admit you're in love with her."

Snarling, he turned his back on her, and felt extremely childish in doing so. Danny knew she held back laughter as she left, happy that for once she had been able to put me in my place. Or at least what she considered his place.

But he would have to ask for her help. Or at least accept her offer. It was true that this young man couldn't do this alone- there was no way he could possibly infiltrate the Siths and then possibly take her out of there without drawing attention to himself. The force knows what they've done to her- how much they've messed with her mind.

When it all came down to it he needed her.

With a sigh, the boy dragged himself to his feet, and then shuffled out the door. It was bright outside. So bright that he winced and held up his arm to protect his eyes. Still, he recognized the planet by the 'Sakura' leaves littered on the ground. The planet, known for these trees, was named Sakura itself.

'Why did she take me here?'

She was seated on a bench facing a pond, the wind whipping her long blonde hair about. She didn't seem to notice him when he sat down beside her, and took in the same peaceful sight. They were silent for a long while.

"Do you remember this place Danny?" She asked softly, her voice seeming to compliment the setting rather then breaking into it and ruining the atmosphere.

"This is the place where we met," Danny said in an equally hushed tone. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I admit that she's a very intriguing girl- in each lifespan she's a bit different. And the way you follow her around…obsessing over her…" She said, her face bowed down so that the other could not see her expression and her hands clenched. She continued after a moment in a more broken voice, "But you say that you don't love her in any way but a sister, yet you refuse to even think of me in a different light. Do you realize how many lifetimes I've spent waiting for you to pick one of us! What's wrong with me?"

She looked up, tear-streaked eyes penetrating into his imploringly- wanting the truth no matter how much it would hurt her. Demanding it, and allowing no less. "Please. Tell me."

He sighed, rubbing his head with his hand, "Cassie…there's nothing wrong with you. Please, don't do this right now. I beg you- can't we talk about this after we get my sister back?"

The girl trembled, looking down at her lap. When she looked back up again, her face was expressionless. That was not the answer she was looking for. Danny knew this, yet he really did not want to have to explain eons of history to her and get into the whole complicated mess at the moment. He could only pray that she would help…

"So now I'm helping you?" She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "You think you know me so well…Perhaps you do."

It was a very strange task trying to decipher the inner workings of these 'Jedi' relationships. Pharadae and Darth Vader, as he told me to call him, seemed almost like father and daughter but not at the same time. It might be more of a friendship, I don't know if I'm exactly sure if I know what a father-daughter relationship would be like. Perhaps it was mentor and disciple…

I suppose the confusion laid more in the fact that everything seemed completely new to me but not at the same time. There were some objects that when I saw them, I could immediately place them in my mind, but then there were others where I simply drew a blank. The whole situation disorientated me completely until I couldn't even think straight.

"Don't worry too much about it," Pharadae told me when I asked. "Soon you won't even think about it and then you won't wonder about it. And then before you know it- this ship will feel like home and you'll be looking forward to your trials. And then when you're a full Jedi, you'll be free to do what you were born to do."

"Which is?" I asked breathless; in these first few days I was so naïve.

"Kill," Pharadae smirked. "Kill or be killed- our code."

And then this lead to the question of what exactly 'kill' means. Yes. Naïve is the best way I can describe my first few days on the ship- hopeless might be a bit more accurate. But Pharadae was surprisingly extremely patient with me and practically led me by the hand until I could toddle on my own. I felt like such a baby having someone **younger** then me treat me as a child. Now though I'm used to Pharadae and used to this way of living.

On the first day I was here Pharadae led me to Darth Vader with no warning about his personality or what I was to do upon meeting him- like a child lost in the water, unable to swim without help or support. That was until the lightsaber was placed into my hand and I felt, for the first time that day, like my life was being handed back to me.

When I confessed this to Pharadae later she simply nodded thoughtfully and said on my assistance, "It just makes sense that the Emperor would only make you feel at ease when fighting. That's how he'll bind you to the Empire."

I didn't like what she said, but it was true. Both she and Darth Vader had been astounded by my skills when I had first lifted my lightsaber into the air, falling easily back into a dance that I knew I could never forget.

"Impressive," Vader nodded to me when we stepped backwards from each other and he turned his blade off. It was the only thing he said to me the whole session. For some reason he seemed to like Pharadae giving me every single little instruction rather then talking himself. But Pharadae set me straight on our walk back.

"Don't mind Darthy," She smiled at me. "He was accessing your abilities today. Tomorrow he'll actually talk, since I'm one of his pupils still. He'll instruct both of us at once. You're almost as good as him, so I don't see why you need any instruction…but that's okay. And between now and then, he's given us a free afternoon. Do you want to go bug- er meet Padme?"

Danny and Cassie, Cassandra had indeed decided to help him, had finally agreed on a plan to get Daemon out of the Sith's control after hours of discussion. At first they had both leaned more towards a complicated plan involving elaborate feints and parries that would be indecipherable to the enemy, but then it became clear that a much simpler plan would get the job done as well.

It was strange how many holes were in security at the palace- the one location that should be protected the most. Any idiot could get in to attempt to assassinate the Emperor and although both Cassie and Danny knew that he, himself, was not worried since he could foresee it- the captain of his guards' should still uphold to his responsibilities. Plus there were ways a person can sort of make a bargain with the force to hide themselves from the occasional future-seeker's eyes.

Of course a Sith wouldn't know of any of those things…and now that Danny thought about it not many people would know about it **now**. It was decades ago when Cassie discovered how to and only a few years later when everyone forgot about it, deeming it useless at the moment. Why would a Jedi need to hide? Well- at least now that question is answered. A bit too late for the questioners to hear it though.

"Okay," Cassie announced suddenly- both had been lost in thought for some time now. But at the sound of her voice, Danny's attention was immediately reclaimed by the task at hand. "Let's go over this one more time," She seemed to have finished what she wanted to say, but when she saw Danny's expression she explained, "just to make sure we have everything as perfect as possible."

"Let's do this quickly then," Danny rolled his eyes and pointed to a secret entrance that only the Emperor supposedly knew of, but since he and Cassie were around when it was first built they knew more then the Emperor about the palace. "First we go in here and then we figure out where Daemon is- which is probably in the guest chamber right next to the Emperor's, so that her can keep an eye on her. We grab her and then run. Not so hard."

"You forgot the part where we hack into the main computer so we know exactly where she is and the floor plan," Cassie said, annoyed. "The Emperor could have changed a lot while we were away."

"Still- it's easy and we don't have to deal with any of the guards."

"As long as we don't run into the patrol," Cassie countered, before putting her hands behind her head and plopping back in the grass. "So much could go wrong! I don't like it."

"Do you want to go back to the original plan?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"No- I **know** that would never work out right- this one's fine," She yawned. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to get a head start on my sleep since it looks like we're going to have a long night. Wake me up in time to get the tranquilizers."

Pharadae turned out to be a strategic friend to have around the palace. She not only knew and was on a friendly basis with _everyone_ (except Padme), but she knew every nook and cranny in this place and so much other useful information.

She helped me pass my idle time between Vader's practical beatings and the Emperor's own "lessons"- _if_ they could every be defined as such. And there was a surprising amount of it.

The Emperor's lessons consisted of me kneeling in front of him, desperately trying not to focus on the tingling of my leg falling asleep or worse- the burn of being in an uncomfortable position for a bit too long and never quite ending up hearing a word he said. It was a pointless form of torture that I would have to suffer through so that I could be deemed "his" apprentice. Why couldn't I just be Darth Vader's?

The look of envy Pharadae threw me whenever she pranced into the room to hover over the Emperor's shoulder and drinking in his every word…it was unbearable to see and even more so to know that she was the one who deserved the title not me. She deserved so much of the special perks and attention the Emperor gave to me.

She was also my only friend here and the only person who cared enough to guide me through all of my hard times….it was unthinkable that she would still even talk to me let alone continue to do as much as she had done in the past for me after the Emperor did such things. But for some reason I never felt guilty enough to actually speak up for her. Instead, one day, I asked her,

"Why is it that the Emperor doesn't send you to the trials or whatever he calls it?"

She, having just been interrupted in the middle of a rant about laundry and dirty bathrooms, looked up and blinked at me stupidly. After a moment, when it finally sunk in what I asked or she realized there was no way she could avoid answering such a straight-forward question-it was always impossible to tell if she was simply stupid or hiding her smart side.

She sighed, "I don't know. There's no reason for him not to…and since it's just a status change really, besides the missions…he has already given me a lot of the responsibilities I would have so I just don't worry about it."

I was smart enough to leave the subject alone after that- it was obviously a sore point just as it was obvious that she had many psychological issues. The only reason I bothered even attempting to figure her out was because there was nothing else to do but be with her. And for her part I think she felt the same way about me.

I couldn't blame her- I was more of a burden then anything else and it was a shame there weren't any other children around our age here to put us both at rest. Though if there were someone else here then there was no guarantee that individual would be any more sane then either of us are.

"I got permission to go out today," Pharadae commented. She was leading me…somewhere- I've never bothered to learn the layout of the palace simply because I did not care much about it. It's not that I trusted her either- I didn't. I just knew that she would never get me into a situation I couldn't get out of or really didn't want to be in and that was enough.

"On which level?" I asked her, knowing that she expected and also wanted to hear this question asked. It was a bit of egotism on her part since she had been the one to teach me about the various levels of Courasant or perhaps it was simply the fact that she wanted to make sure I understood what she was telling me. As I said before it's impossible to tell which with Pharadae.

"The bottom," She grinned, and my head snapped up, knowing that that was extremely impossible. "We have a training mission today. Well I do techniquely, but I asked Padme-."

"You asked Padme?" I repeated not liking the sound of this at all.

"Yup- and she said it was fine," Pharadae nodded.

"But- she- doesn't she hate you?"

"Hate?" Pharadae blinked. "I think you got the wrong impression- we're actually really good friends."

Yeah, really good friends try to kill each other, I thought sarcastically, but didn't dare voice the opinion out loud. "But why would she let you take me with you?"

"She understands that it'll will only be to your benefit," Pharadae shrugged. "The Emperor's goal is to teach you what only he and perhaps Darthy know. Darthy's job is to teach you to fight. And Padme's job is to make sure you're getting all of the opportunities possible to learn more and become stronger. It was a simple task to convince her that going on this mission would aid in that."

"But Padme isn't a Jedi- how-."

"She's in-training actually," Pharadae corrected. "And even before she became an apprentice she knew everything about Jedi training so that she would be of some use."

"What's our mission?" I asked, knowing that there was nothing to say that would get through to her at a moment like this.

"The Emperor foresaw that there's a women down there that may cause some problems for us in the future," Pharadae said, taking a sharp left in a direction I knew definitely did not lead to the lower levels of Courasant. She understood my questioning look before I could open my mouth to bother and ask, "We're using a secret passage. I can shield us from everyone but Jedi's notice. That should be enough until we find her."

Chapter 5:

The Beatings

of a Heart

Long Past Dead

"What do you mean she's coming **to** us?" Danny asked, panicking. "How do you know? Have you foreseen this?"

"Yes," Cassie said, frowning. "I've foreseen that she's coming- actually she's coming to see me while I'm getting the tranquillizer. But…there's sort of this hole next to her and everything she says doesn't make sense. She's talking **to** the space next to her but there's nothing there."

"Has someone else found out how to hide themselves from the force?" Danny wondered. After a moment he realized what should have been obvious, "But how can they find you if **you're** hiding from the force."

"Obviously I'm not at that particular moment in the future- or at least not completely," She said, still frowning. "You only hid our plan right?"

Danny rubbed his head, "Yes- of course I only hid our plans. Only an idiot would hide completely- it leaves a hole in time and space and that's a way to find a person-."

"Like whomever the girl is talking to, I know I know," Cassie said, waving his information away. "I know you found that out a few days after **we** found out about this technique. But I was thinking that the Emperor might not have foreseen the plan."

"But if he sends her to you-," He trailed off.

"Exactly- why would he send her to us if he knew we plan to get her back," Cassie smiled. "Which means he only knows we're connected in someway and we've never met in this life- and since we **both** are extremely careful about hiding exactly **what** we are- or rather who. He doesn't really know anything about this situation- not even why I'm getting tranquillizers."

"But then why send her instead of someone else?"'

"He did send someone else, remember?" Cassie grinned. "The person next to the girl and I bet that person is extremely powerful and so he isn't worried about the possibility that we **do** capture her, because he thinks it's impossible. That must be it!"

"That still doesn't explain why he would send her- we might trigger something and give her back her memories," Danny mumbled, annoyed that he hadn't figured any of that out.

"Then maybe he didn't send her and she just went- we can figure that out later," Cassie threw off his doubts. "Let's just know that they'll be there and we need to change our plans. What do you want to do?"

Danny made a face at his longtime friend. "You're the smart one- you think of something."

"Don't be such a baby," Cassie rolled her eyes. "You're the leader and therefore you come up with the plans. If you don't then what's the point in me working so hard to get that girl back for you?"

"If Daemon's going to be there, then we'll just have to figure out a way to talk to them both," Danny decided. "If things get messy then you can shoot her with a tranq and I'll deal with the other. In fact- I'll stay out of the way, since they don't know about me, and if I think whoever it is will become a problem, I'll take him on while you get away and then I'll follow as soon as possible."

"Or how about this- you buy a tranquillizer to and then you can shoot her **and** take on the other guy," Cassie modified. "And I can grab her and run or jump the other guy and you can take her and run- your pick."

"There's one problem with that."

"What?"

"You didn't see me in your vision."

"Oh," She frowned. "So you have to be somewhere watching to the side. I understand."

"If we mess with time like the Emperor, there's no telling what chaos we'll reek. It's bad enough that we exist as we do," Danny explained, even though they both knew Cassie could have said the same thing and a lot more. "And plus- I don't want to repeat our last performance."

"We were able to set those horses straight in the end," Cassie protested. "I mean it only took one lifetime and I enjoyed watching you grow old for once."

"I don't die young _that_ much," Danny gritted his teeth. "And I never want to repeat that experience again. Horses belong extinct."

"Which is why you didn't waste more of your oh-so-valuable time trying to save their population," Cassie added and he frowned.

"You still hate me for that, don't you?" Danny asked, and she continued to glare in response. "That wasn't my fault and you know it- I had already spent so long with them and just because I had to die in an inconvenient time and wasn't able to make it back until I was twenty."

"I blame you because you spent twenty years working for a lost cause rather then turning to work on a cause becoming lost considerably quickly," She said. "You deliberately-."

"She was my mother and I owed her to try and do everything I could before I left," Danny gritted his teeth. "I swear once and for all that if I could have made it sooner then I would, but things don't work out a lot of the time how you expect them to."

"Did you ever find the girl in that lifetime," Cassie frowned, changing the subject.

"I swear I think she might have been a horse," Danny said, happy to have the subject changed. "But…how did we get onto such a topic? It's almost time for you to be there."

Cassie blinked. "Almost! It is time for me to be there!"

"I don't understand," Pharadae frowned. "She's supposed to be here right now but she's no where in sight! She must have foreseen our coming…"

"You can foresee things like that?" I asked her, curious.

"Yeah- you can foresee anything really," Pharadae frowned. "Ask Padme to teach you meditation when we get back. I would myself but I can't yet."

"Is it hard?"

"No- I just can't for some reason," She shrugged. "Anyway if she foresaw us coming then we're probably just wasting our time. Let's go back to the palace. I don't like it down here."

"She looks like she's in an hurry," I commented, watching a woman breathlessly enter the shop and stand there in the middle of the doorway panting. After catching her breath she pushed through the crowded line and pulled the shop owner towards her.

"One tranquilizer dart," She frowned, he blinked at her but she didn't set him down until he nodded nervously. He immediately left to do as he was bided.

"That's her alright," Pharadae frowned, stepping towards the woman. "But something's not right. That's not how she looked in the vision. She found out that we saw her coming here for sure. Why would she need tranquillizer so badly that she would come even if she knew she was in danger?"

"Maybe it's not the tranquiller that she needs- can't she get it anywhere?" I asked, trying to be helpful. I didn't know much about the universe yet, or at least I don't know as much as I should. Yet I need to prove to be of _some_ help or there was no point in being here at all.

"Yes…of course she can," Pharadae frowned. "She wants you- it was a mistake letting you come here. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! He's going to kill me- he's going to fuckin' kill me! We have no choice now but to take her out right here before she gets the tranq!"

"Wait-," I protested, not understanding a word she had just said. But she was gone- bounding towards the woman and actually flipping through the air to make it in time.

Knocking the out held dart from the shop owner's arm, Pharadae sat down on the counter, face to face with the woman she had been ordered to capture. Being the nice person that I am, I decided to let her handle the situation on her own so that I wouldn't mess things up…not that there would be a chance to mess anything up if Pharadae had told me was truly going on in the first place.

Why would this woman want me? Or rather what could she possibly want from me. It was possible Pharadae would not know if I asked her, but if she didn't then what was the point in not telling me the whole story to begin with? Perhaps there was none- she could be odd like that sometimes.

"Your friend," A gruff voice spoke from behind me and I whirled on him, my lightsaber hilt in my grasp instantaneously. He blinked, "There's no need for that. I'm not here to harm you in any way- just to explain a few things."

"Really," I drawled. "What if I don't want anything explained?"  
"Your friend lied to you didn't she?" the man asked as if I hadn't spoken at all. I shrugged. It didn't matter to me if Pharadae had been a little less then honest to me or not. Even if I made a semi-big deal about it in my head I could really care less. "Do you want to know why?"  
Again I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Who are you?"

"If I told you who I was then you wouldn't understand- but in short I'm your brother," He said, bowing his head slightly. "It's my fault you ended up on this planet…in this place…without your memories. I failed in protecting you, so with the help of Cassie here I've come back to save you."

"Or butcher me. I wouldn't know which," I told him. "But obviously you do know me in some way if you would think that I would randomly believe you. You're my brother though that's for sure."

"Why is that for sure?"

"You're an idiot just like me for thinking that anyone would fall for such a cheap trick," I smiled sweetly. "Such a horny brother whom loves me so dearly. Incest shouldn't be your goal- you have a lovely blonde bitch over there whom will probably be more then happy to help you and your…needs."

"You're crude," He frowned. "I've known this since I've first seen you, but that's the first time you've turned your 'guile' on me. I'm not leaving this planet without you."

"Then you'll never leave this planet unless you come up with some way to prove to me that you're not lying," I shrugged. "Suit yourself. Me on the other hand- I plan to go as soon as possible."

Pharadae shook her head, unable to believe that this woman was the same person the Emperor had been talking about when he had given her this mission. He had shown her his vision of course, and she had seen this same woman calmly waiting in line before asking for the darts, but the way she had come in…she was definitely different from the vision.

"Mathhya," She said, her voice laced with awe and her eyes widening in recognition as well as fear. "I didn't think I'd ever find you again…and here you are- a child!"

"What did you call me?" Pharadae asked, thoroughly confused.

"I thought the Force destroyed you- you sacrificed everything for us," Cassie said, tears shinning in her eyes. "And here you are- free again. I bet you're memories are only sleeping! You must be a fate-sharer too!"

"A what?"

"But how did you ever get onto the dark side?" Cassie frowned.

Pharadae growled at her, standing up and hopping down to the floor, "I'm not in the mood for these lies and neither is anyone else in this room. I'll give you this one chance for us to take this outside before I take you down right here and probably kill a few people along the way."

"Don't be silly- you're just a child," Cassie waved her words away. "You can't possibly defeat me."

For a moment there was silence and then a single red blade buzzed to life. Without even a word, Pharadae raised it above her head and brought it down so fast that by the time Cassie realized it moved it was already connecting to her flesh. Cassie reeled away, clutching her shoulder in agony.

"Since I'm still an apprentice I can't kill you- be happy," Pharadae snarled, whipping back into ready position. "You made your choice."

Cassie's glared at her one-time friend, knowing that all of the souls in this room would probably be sacrificed today simply for trying to tell this girl who she really was. It was completely like something Matthya would do if she were evil and that made the deed even worse to acknowledge. She drew herself to her full height and bowed, pulling out the sword Danny had given her from who knows where to protect herself with. He had told her that a lightsaber would not be able to cut through it and she could only believe him at this point.

"You're not a Jedi?" Pharadae raised an eyebrow.

"No," Cassie gritted her teeth- in this lifetime she wasn't for some reason and that fact always annoyed her because this was the first time she knew it was possible to happen. "But I can fight just as well without it."

Pharadae snorted, "Even the greatest Jedi is almost useless without the force. I suggest you let your partner over there handle this. Otherwise you might get hurt…again."

"You…know?" Cassie asked, not knowing exactly which phrase told her that she did know about her and Danny's situation.

She smirked and charged, swiping with her lightsaber at the same time and grazing her shoulder before knocking into a pressure point that sent Cassie's arm tingling and she dropped the sword.

"You're never just going to take my word for it are you?" Pharadae asked rolling her eyes. "You always have to see what happens- should I ask your friend how burnt he would like you?"

Cassie gritted her teeth, her eyes flickering to Danny whom was involved in a conversation with the girl- figured that he would abandon he, even without realizing it, in her greatest hour of need. How could he have ever thought that she would be able to fight even a Jedi Apprentice without the force. She hated this lifespan- she was so helpless in it. Why had the force abandoned her?

"Rose," Pharadae said, standing on the sword and she turned slightly to make eye contact with her friend. Rose glance over casually, seemingly unaware of anything the man in front of her was doing now, but in reality she could see his every action out of the corner of her eye. "Bring him over here- we'll bind them and then I'll show this girl exactly why she should listen to me in the first place."

Danny frowned when he heard the girl speak. What did she mean? And why did she think that she had already won his surrender? He glanced questioningly at Daemon and froze when he found a lightsaber hilt in the air and turned on, heading straight for his neck. He had barely enough time to block it and jump back, falling into ready position. She did likewise.

"Someone taught you how to use that blade," Danny commented and she laughed.

"I've always known how to use this blade," She smiled. "And if you knew me then you'd have known that."

"Actually considering the way we met- I didn't even know you had Force sense until after Vader captured you," He said casually, blocking an attack she had just launched.

"I don't really care if you're from my past or not," Daemon shrugged. "I don't think that I actually ever liked you too much."

"And how do you figure that if you don't remember?" Danny asked, casually blocking another attack as if it were nothing.

"Rose- bring him over here now please," The girl across the room said, growing impatient. Immediately Daemon drew on the Force and her attacks intensified tenfold. Now Danny staggered trying to hold a block and was forced to draw on the force himself. For a moment they were both thrown into a complicated dance of attacks and parries, everything else in the room drowning out as they both listened to the rhythm of battle.

It was a dance only possible if two people were closely tied in power and the beauty of such a dance was always profound. But obviously Pharadae had other ideas about this dance as she stepped forward, ignoring Cassie's screams of rage and swung her blade, connecting with the back of Danny's head.

Immediately he felt the blow and then the haziness of pain as he sunk into the darkness just as he had those weeks ago when Daemon was taken from him. He was such a failure.

He awoke in the pitch blackness, unable to get a bearing of his surroundings or see really anything at all. The floor was slimy to his touch, and when he sat up he realized that his hair was matted in the grim and therefore a slimy mess clinging to his face. He sighed and rolled over to find that he wasn't alone in this place.

There was a lump next to him, still passed out from probably a blow just like the one he had received from the other girl. That had been a cheap trick- taking him like that while he was focused on the fight with Daemon. Though admittedly he had been shortsighted not to have foreseen such an attack. And all because they were late they had changed what had happened in there- he had seen that to and had been uneasy about battle because of this.

That and there really was no way he could expect Cassie to be able to fight a Jedi without the force- once-Jedi or not. And now she probably has gone and lost the sword he had given her from when Daemon left.

"Danny?" Cassie asked tentatively.

"Yeah?" He croaked, and then frowned at this fact.

"We're not going to get out of here are we?"

"It's not very likely."

Chapter 6:

The

Trial

It took the Emperor four years to deem me ready to take the trials. If I were egotistical then I would have been ashamed that it had taken such a long time for my Lord to deem me worthy enough to be tested. If I were of a cautious nature then I would over-obsess about not being ready. But thankfully I'm neither and took this new development in stride.

"Pharadae?" I turned to face the new occupant in the preparation chambers. She nodded, a smile for once not crossing her lips. Was she finally growing up? "What are you doing here? The Emperor said that no one but Vader was allowed to come see me until I passed…or failed."

"Darthy…had something to attend to," She said, smiling a bit painfully. "And since he won't let me take mine yet…I'm stuck here informing you on the test _I_ should be taking."

"Why won't he let you take yours?"

"I dunno," She said, frowning. "That's why it's so annoying…but I shouldn't be wasting _your_ time."

Of course normally she would dive into a long explanation of exactly why she could not take the trials and speculate on reasons for why this was so. But today wasn't normal- and she was actually being serious. Which meant a lot coming from her.

"When the Jedi Order was first instituted they created a chamber using all of their new-found powers," She started. "Back then there was no differentiation between light and dark. Using the force was always an unknown, and there were only three beings willing to be stupid enough to experiment with it. We don't know what happened to any of the trio except for the fact that before they went who knows where they first created the Jedi Doctrine and second created the Jedi Right of Passage.

"This is what we call the Trial today. It's basically a chamber which scans your mind using force-waves, picks out your nightmares, and sets you up to fight them. If you triumph over your fears then you pass the test, but if you don't then who knows what happens. No one's really studied that before…but anyway, that's the type of Trial that the Jedi have used ever since.

"Now though, the Emperor has devised a different sort of trial. You're to go on something like a mission. He decided that since you're practically fearless anyway and the order isn't around to interfere- he'll simply test you of your abilities. As soon as you're ready, you're to fly to Sk'n'ek and decide whether or not this planet is a significant threat to the Empire. If it is then you're to destroy it, but if you decide it isn't then you're to come back here and make your report. Do you have any questions?"

"That's all the trial is?" I asked.

"Well…yeah," Pharadae said, rubbing the back of her head in thought. "You think it's not challenging enough?"

"It's just…a letdown," I frowned. "It seems like any one with half a brain could pass it."

Pharadae laughed, "Tell me what you think when you get back about that! I'd love to hear your opinion then."

To say the least Pharadae was right about my first mission…the Trial- whatever name you wished to call it, it was the same thing; the introduction to what it means to be a mature fighter. It was clear by the time I got into the 'Diplomatic Warship' and even before I began reviewing the planet's stats that this would be no walk in the park like I had first thought. I can even feel a headache coming on.

It turned out that the planet was broken down into three groups of people- the B'dai, B'qute, and B'swil's. Each group lived in a different extreme climate; desert, mountain, and forest respectively, and each had their own separate beliefs and customs. They were more of three separate races then three separate categories of the same race and that in itself made the decision I was supposed to make impossible. What if only one group truly deserved to live? Am I supposed to destroy the whole planet? Or what if only one proved to be a threat…?

But then, I wasn't sent there to simply judge this world's people per se. I'm sent there to judge whether they're a threat. It seemed, after reading the entire statistics, that the Emperor would not only be worried about whether the people of this planet could ever become powerful enough physically to destroy him, but mentally and economically as well. That was three different components on three completely different fields to judge. And I suppose this is one of those cases where the majority is judged and the minority perishes.

But then I never really cared about either groups and they've never cared about me. At least I don't think they have. Who's to know but the Emperor what my life was like before he took me in?

Still it was a strange experience meeting the appointed leader of this planet, Tyrate. He was cordial enough she supposed, but there was something about his over-effusive generosity that led me to believe he was trying to bribe me. Didn't he know that if I were bribed then the Emperor would automatically know? He sees and knows everything!

But I did appreciate him "allowing" me to decide any course of action I deem necessary and even giving me clothes so that I would blend in with everyone around me. They would assume I know everything about their culture already and would be at ease around me- I had even riffled through Tyrate's thoughts to see if there was any dishonesty at all in his openhandedness. There was none as far as I could see.

When I asked for a guide, he had immediately produced one, expecting this demand. And he had even expressed regret on not being able to be my guide. He had given me everything I asked for without question and even more. When I entered the room he had asked me humbly to sleep in for the night, there was a full suitcase of toiletries and different garments sitting on my bed. How could anyone blame me for thinking he was trying to bribe me when his thoughts said nothing of the sort?

There were only two conclusions from this situation of course, one, he was genuinely trying to help me enjoy my stay or, two, he found a way to hide his true intentions from the force. The latter seemed impossible, but Darth Vader had taught me to consider even the impossibilities. And so, like a good little student, I did.

I smiled, finally realizing exactly how much I hated that ship with Vader's drills and Pharadae's ramblings. And then with a frown, I pushed any negative thoughts about my new home away. There was nothing I could change there and simply thinking those thoughts were dangerous- so what was the use? The Emperor could be listening in at any time…what am I saying? Didn't I just decide that he's **always** listening?

"Food-time," A gruff voice said and immediately a bowl of "food" skidded into the room. Both crouched figures dove for it and began fighting for more of the liquidy soupy messed. When all of it was done, both individuals straightened and looked at each other, though it was hard to tell where the other was in the dark their eyes had adjusted somewhat- enough so that they could make out the outline of things.

"We leave tonight then," Cassie said, her voice low and rasping. Danny nodded. "Without the girl."

"She's gone anyway," Danny agreed after a moment's pause.

"You were able to get your lightsaber during the last round of torture?" She asked. He nodded again. "Let's just go now then- I've had enough with this prison."

They had long since lost count of how many days they had been in this prison. It got too depressing after a while- especially when they hit the first year mark. Now neither knew how long it had been since they had last seen the light of day or eaten a decent meal.

"We have to wait until dark," Danny rasped, after a long pause. The only reason they could even realize the time of day was the difference in soups. The were feed twice a day. The first was complete liquid and the second had chunks of fatty meat in it and a glowstick that would go out after an hour. They had been saving them actually, not activating them and instead keeping them in a dark corner of the room.

Cassie was silent, knowing he was right.

"Mealtime," The same gruff voice which spoke both morning and evening every single day the two fate-sharers had been in the prison spoke for the second time that day, but instead of meeting him with the usual diving for the food, Danny advanced on him, his lightsaber blazing to life.

For the first time he met the man who dominated his life so much in the last couple hundred days. The man whom he had never though to think of as an individual and now the man was cowering before him. Did he realize how much hate radiated from all of the individuals in this prison for him? Did he care or even think it mattered?

"I got the glowsticks," Cassie said, joining Danny by his side. "Should I bind him?"

"Yeah."

She nodded towards the man and tore off his shirt. A few minutes later he was properly bound and thrown into the cell Cassie and Danny had just been locked in. They closed the door and Cassie grinned up at Danny, he grinned back. Finally they were free.

"It's about time," She said gruffly. "Let's go Danny."

It took only me two weeks to travel around the whole planet and gather all of the information I needed to conclude that this planet was not a threat whatsoever and it'd be very easy indeed to prove this to the Emperor when I went back to his ship.

I had expected this mission to be hard, despite the fact that it had seemed really easy after Pharadae explained it. There was only one thing worthwhile mentioning it seemed after it was all over and done with. And that was how I got my B'nshi fan.

It seemed that on this planet the first time an individual touches it's ground a weapon is born for that person and when that individual reaches a certain age, or like me is only a visitor and have already reached that age, then the weapon calls that person to it. Therefore, after having this explained to me by my guide, I spent five days trudging through the woods and the low mountain region to find my fan.

But it definitely made the whole trip and trial a worthwhile hassle rather then an unwanted one. It was a metallic weapon with sharpened edges that could cut through the finest thread and my lightsaber could not bend or even melt it at all. Nothing, my guide explained, could destroy it and it morphed into different weapons based on my mind's commands, as well as opened and closed with the same technique. At a certain point I could actually use it as a fan and after examining it closely and testing it with my mind, I was able to learn how to morph it at will in the middle of a fight. It was the best weapon that could ever be invented and it simply figured that I would find it on such a worthless venture as this.

When I returned to the capital, Tyrate asked me what my decision was as if it didn't matter in the least. I suppose that some people would be annoyed by that fact, but I smiled and simply said that it wasn't a threat and he nodded as if this was to be expected. He had known all along that the only reason he would have to worry is if I were being unfair and it only took our first meeting for him to realize that I would be accurate in my decision. He even knew that it wouldn't bother me if he took off his mask and revealed everything in his mind with his face. The funny thing was that I was almost happy to note this.

The Emperor, on the other hand, was surprised with my decision. Or at least he seemed so when I first told him that I had decided to spare this planet. After I explained to him thoroughly exactly how I came to my decision, I think he was pleased. I hope so since if he isn't then I don't know what they'll do to me.

"We're finally out," Danny sighed, stretching his arms as he turned to grin happily at Cassie. "I only wish that we had been able to complete our goal."

"So now I'm not good enough for you?" Cassie snarled at him, her perfect face grimacing in anger. He blinked at her, estranged by the fact that she had just said something that made no sense in their situation whatsoever. But then it also did- this seemed to dominate their conversations more and more of late. "I bet you still want to go after that _child_! Still in love with her, eh?"

"I'm not in love with her Cassie," Danny said, his own anger muted, but the undertone of his voice got his point across. This was no day for her to get all emotional about things- no day at all. "Love is something I've given up on."

"Yet you follow her around everywhere- attempt to save her but in each and every life she has you end up loosing her, and here you are attempting a rescue," Cassie said, her face crumpling into a mask of pain. She was crying piteously to me through the force; obviously she had enough with me putting this confrontation off.

"I wonder, how long have you been hoping that I'll simply come to love you?" He asked softly, masking my voice and force-sense so that she couldn't tell what I meant by my question. "How long have you thought that any of this could be that simple? You don't understand me yet you're trying to get me to love you. Help me understand why I'm exactly supposed to simply fall into your arms."

"I don't want you to 'simply' do anything," She said, grimacing, her force-sense raked with even more in pain. "I've given up on you ever looking at me for anything- she'll always be in-between us. What I'm upset about is the fact that you won't even let us be friends!"

"What are talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're always so on guard around me- you're never open up at all," She said. "You talk more to a complete stranger then to me, and we've known each other longer then probably anyone in this galaxy! We have a history, even if you fail to remember it- or just don't want to, and since we broke up you've acted completely indifferent to me ever since. And this happened while the Jedi Order was being formed!"

"You mean when we formed the Jedi Order," Danny hissed. "When _we_ got ourselves into this mess in the first place! When _we_ stupidly tried to figure out how to use the force only to be ostracized from it- destined to continually repeat our lives over and over with full knowledge of each. Destined never to become one with the force again, and to simply try to figure out away to get rid of our pathetic misery!"

"We're guardians, Danny," She said stiffly, her eyes red and splotchy. "Guardians! We weren't ostracized or curse or anything! We were given a gift and you've forgotten what it means to have this authority."

"Authority?" He sneered. "You say we're guardians of the force when we can't even protect it! We can do nothing about the dark side-."

"I spoke with her," Cassie announced, her eyes taking in the sky now, knowing that those words would stop whatever Danny was preparing himself to say. "This had to happen. She said it will all work out in the end."

"How long ago was this?"

"In my last life," She said airily.

"Why didn't she talk to me?" Danny asked.

"Because you've been doubting her for some time now Danny," Cassie smiled sadly. "This girl- your sister- you're the reason why she keeps on getting into these situations. You have to stop this idiocy."

"You're lying," Danny said hoarsely, though they both knew she was not. He had only seen the force portraying herself as a being once, when she had given them Guardianship, but it had been so long ago…so much had happened and he had thought that…

"Wake up Danny," Cassie insisted. "She didn't say that you had to give up on following the girl entirely- just stop trying to think of her as the ultimate woman."

"She…said this?"

"Yes," Cassie laughed. "And much more. She knows everything."

Danny frowned and didn't say anything.

"So now you know…" Cassie said. "I'm sorry Danny but some one had to tell you."

"Yeah," Danny said. "Sure."

Epilogue:

She had been chasing after him all this week and still had yet to find him. This annoyed her to no end of course, since no one had ever managed to escape her for more then a day. Who is this guy?

Of course it was the same guy as before- the one Pharadae got into so much trouble for convince Padme it was all right to drag me along to "train." He had finally gotten free or something and now the Emperor deemed it safe for me to track him down.

But he was also obviously a rebel Jedi. The scummiest of them all, too. He wasn't a master, but he sure as the Sith gave her a harder a time then any master she was order to track down.

But now, he wasn't considered a Jedi. What was his field now? A doctor. Odd how such a talent could go to waste simply to protect oneself. Think about it- if he had been training all these years instead of studying so that he could heal people then she wouldn't be able to hear, sense, and feel traces off him every planet she went to, to search for him. He was always one step ahead of her… so why leave these traces? Did he enjoy this game?

She figured that he must, since she doubted he cared about her or taking revenge on the Sith for all the Jedi they killed. All of his comrades… This had to be only because he hadn't trained in so long and wanted to see if he still had the skills needed to stay out of trouble and to dodge the law. She shook her head. What an idiot. And then went to her room to meditate. Maybe her meditations would show her how to beat this worthy adversary.

Throughout the weeks of hunting that followed, she couldn't shake off the feeling that this man was letting her chase him, somewhat amused by the situation, and also trying to figure out her intentions at the same time. But how could he not know her intentions? She was going to kill him one way or another. Sooner or later. The details of the facts were interchangeable, but the basis weren't- she would kill him. End of story.

And when she did find him a few days later, she simply smiled at him, baring her perfect white teeth and he, surprisingly simply stared at her- his pale blue eyes wandering over her face, searching for…something.

"Daemon…" But whatever he was going to say trailed off as he reached a tentative hand towards her face. She had frozen when she said her name. Not her first name- Rose. But her middle one. Her father's name. The name he had given her. The name that no one would or could call her now.

And then she felt soft skin touch her, searing her as if it were hot metal. With a shriek of rage, her lightsaber hissed to life as she almost hysterically swung the blade at him, surprised when she felt it connect with something hard. Immoveable.

She was panting. Not with the effort to push whatever had stopped her unstoppable weapon, but with the effort to erase the touch from her mind. She didn't want to remember. No one could make her. No one could make her remember!

She hissed, jumping back, forcing herself to concentrate on the man in front of her. It wasn't he who had stopped her lightsaber's blade, but his companion who now stepped forward. Before she had been silent, a petite blonde haired girl with chestnut eyes, her features pinned in the shape of a cat's angular face, but her figure that of a full-breasted, stick-skinny supermodel. For some reason the mere sight of this girl filled Rose with revulsion.

"I don't think so 'sister'," the girl said, her full lips forming harsh words of disgust. Rose stared at her blankly. When it was obvious the girl wasn't going to get the conversation she had so hoped for, she frowned. "I've heard about you Darth Rose. I've heard about your exploits. And I've heard enough about you from Danny that I know what kind of person you used to be. Would you even be defined as human, as your race so desperately hopes to prove they are?"

Rose growled under her breath; this girl was annoying her. What did she care about what kind of person she was or used to be? What did she care about what her race wanted? Who was she anyway to point out such annoying little details and make a big deal about them?

"If you're insisting on protecting him, then I'll have to kill you too," Rose said, her voice monotonous.

The girl snorted. "Of course I'm protecting him. That's what I'm being _paid_ to do. Didn't you ever hear of a body guard? Or was that taken from your mind too?"

"The Emperor doesn't want you dead, but if you continue to talk such nonsense then he can change his mind," Rose said, her voice still emotionless. "Stop being stupid girl and get out of here. You're not going to get any money if you're dead."

"I also won't get any money if I run away simply to live a few more days _before_ the Emperor decides to have you kill me," She shrugged. "It's either I die here or survive and destroy the rest of you fucking Jedi! The Force may not tell me what to do, but now that I have this sword, I say that we're pretty much even."

"Even? …with a Jedi?" She spat, her amusement pouring from every sense in her body.

"Cassie," the young man named Danny gently took hold of her arm, stopping her mid-step. For some reason Rose felt a deep pit of jealousy suddenly erupt in her heart. She snarled at the couple, but they ignored her. "Give the sword to me. I'll take her. She's too strong for you- there's no way you could-."

"NO!" The young woman shouted at him, tearing herself away from her touch. She stopped a few feet away from him, panting slightly as she held up the sword in ready position. "I'm sick of Jedi!" She snarled. "I'm sick of self-righteous pain in the ass Jedi and their fucking doctrine! I'm going to **_PROVE_** to both of you that any normal being can be just as great!"

And with that she charged. To Rose's surprised, she proved to be a very skilled opponent. But no one could stand up to the powers of the dark side. Whereas the girl's blows were backed by the strength of a powerful alien, Rose's were backed by ten times the power of her's due to the Force. Therefore it took Rose little effort to first knock the sword out of the girls hand and then swiped her head off in one clean, crisp blow.

"No," The young man's eyes went wide as he made a mad rush to the dead girl's side. "Cassandra…CASSIE!"

Rose ignored his antics, picking up the fallen sword and calmly advancing to the mourning young man. She lifted up both the sword and lightsaber, but right before she arched both weapons at each other, cleanly cutting off this young man's own head, he looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in hate and his ice blue ice nearly black in rage, glared at her- his last look piercing into her memory more effectively then any words ever could have.

But after a moment this feeling past and she snorted at the now-two dead bodies and detached heads on the ground. Blank of all emotions, looks, and life-force.

"Humans- they always insists that they can beat me, and then make such a mess after defeat."

LII


End file.
